Fosters Latest Imaginary Friend
by StarryStranger
Summary: A new Imaginary friend comes to Fosters,and he quickly adapts to the Home.He makes friends,Falls in love,and does the average Foster stuff.Crazy adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:The Main character was inspired by an Imaginary friend I had as a kid.I hope you enjoy the story,and please review!

* * *

Chapter 1:_Prelude......in a small town!_

A small boy ran through the back alleys of the town,panting heavily,checking back over his shoulder every now and then. They were still chasing ,he came to a dead-end,his end.A brick wall,aged from bright red to a rustic brown.

Three large Teens approached him slowly,grinning."This'll teach ya....."One said,lifting the boy by the scruff of his neck. In the boys mind,he was frantically yelling,the words not coming out of his mouth,due to sheer fear.**_Help!HELP!_**

The next few moments were a figure appeared,and then the three teens were down,the small boy being gently placed back on his feet."You okay?"

"Y-yes......who are you?"

"I'm your imaginary friend. By the way,what's my name?"

* * *

Notes:Sorry for such a short prelude,I'm still trying to get the story straight in my mind. It will finally pick up in a few days or so!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:As a disclaimer,I do NOT own Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends.

* * *

Chapter 2:_The Latest Friend_

"I'm finally here!!"An imaginary friend said to himself,wiping his forehead. After such a long journey,he had found his home. The friend was Tall and gangly. His hair seemed to be a part of his head,and they were spiked backwards. The friend wore a Red strip of cloth wrapped around his head,with holes cut out for the eyes. His skin was silvery-white,and he Wore a simple Light blue t-shirt and jeans.

Knocking on the frontdoor with what seemed to be a hand with no fingers,he stood there patiently,a backpack slung over his shoulder. The door opened,and what seemed to be a large Human-sized rabbit wearing a top hat,vest,and monocle greeted him."Um, you run this place?"He asked."Not in a sense,good sir. And why,pray tell,do you have business here?"The Rabbit replied in a Sophisticated mannered accent.

"I was recently abandoned,and I was hoping to live here....."  
"Then,you are very welcome here! Welcome to Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends!"

The friend's face was all smiles as he walked inside to the Main lobby,into his new home."Now,I am Mr. Herriman,the President of Fosters.I am sorry to say,but I am far too busy to give a tour of the house for right now."

Just then,a small brown-headed boy,and a blue blob came sliding down the Grand Staircase on a tin plate,whooping all the way to the end. They stopped their joyous yelling when they skidded to a halt in front of Herriman."Heh heh.....hi......"The Boy said,making a little wave with his hand."!I tried telling him Mr. Herriman that it was a terrible idea!But he just wouldn't listen!"The blob explained,making an innocent face.

"Shut it Bloo. We all know it was your idea."

"I will deal a punishment later. But for now,Master Mac and Master Blooregard,would you kindly show our new friend around the House?"He said,and hopped off.

Mac and Bloo got off the Tin plate,and introduced themselves."Hi,like Mr. Herriman said,I'm Mac."  
"And I am Blooregard Q. Kazoo,AKA Bloo,the most awesome friend in the house!"

"Hey!The name's Fighton."The friend said simply,smiling.

"Why are you called that?"Mac asked,a quizzical look formed on his childish features.  
"That's the way my creator made me. On account on that I know Tai Kwon Doi,Brazillian Jui-Jitsu,Lucha Libre,Kickboxing,Street-fighting,Boxing,and several other fighting styles."

"Well,I bet you don't know.......Bloo-fung-Martial-Bok-Choi-Style!"Bloo said,performing some pretty weak attempts at karate chops.

"You just made that up,didn't you?"Mac asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nuh-uh!"

Fighton just laughed at their antics. He was liking the house already."Guys,the tour?"He interrupted."Oh yeah!You'll love the house,not as much as me though."Bloo said,walking down the hallway,Mac and Fighton followed."So,that Giant rabbit back there,he's in charge?"  
"He acts like he does!"Bloo yelled,a little too loudly.  
"He is, sorta. Now Madame Foster,she's the founder of Fosters!"Mac said.  
"Foster Found Fosters?"

They walked through the many various rooms and hallways of the House. The dining Room,kitchen,Tv room,laundry room,attic,playroom,Nursery,and MANY more.

"This house is alot bigger on the inside than the outside....."Fighton said,panting a bit."Yeah,we got lost one time."Mac replied."Didn't I almost eat another imaginary friend?"Bloo asked,trying to recall it."Yes you did. Charlie,the Food friend?"The creator said."Oh yeah....he looked delicious...."The blue figment said,drooling a bit.

"And this,is my room."Bloo said,stopping at a brown,intricate-designed door. He opened it up to a green room,A simple drawer with what seemed to be a nest in in,One Bunkbed,window,and a door leading to a restroom.

"And this is all yours?"Fighton asked,raising one eyebrow."No,he has roommates."Mac said.

Speaking of said roommates,they walked behind them. Fighton was tapped on the shoulder,turned around,and yelled at a large Purple monster that yelled back,Fighton yelled again,yell,yell,more yelling,then the two were screaming in unison.

"Coco co co!"Another imaginary friend seemed to say. They both stopped. Fighton looked at her strangely."Bird...airplane....tree....thing?"He asked himself.

"Fighton,this is Eduardo,Coco,and Wilt."Mac explained,pointing at each friend with the name said.

"Hola!"The large purple Monster said in a deep spanish accent,smiling timidly."Sorry I scare you."  
"Coco."  
"Hello!"The incredibly tall red friend said,smiling widely.

"Hey,the name's it's okay I scared you too."

"Enough with the greetings,on with the tour!"Bloo exclaimed,running off down the hall.

The group followed Bloo at a casual pace down a Violet-colored hallway. The peace was shattered by a high-pitched scream."This is UNACCEPTABLE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:This chapter contains some slight and implies some future FrankiexOC. If you support another pairing,please don't flame :P

Chapter 3:_Meet the Duchess and Caretaker_

A door slammed open,and one of the most repulsive friends came out. She had sickly green skin,and wore a white and black coat in a diamond pattern. The face looked like it was hit by a truck.

"Who's THAT?!"Fighton asked,making a disgusted face.

"Duchess,one of the worst friends in the house."Mac replied.

"I demand satisfaction!!"She ranted,flailing her arms in the air.

Out of her room,came another. She was tall and lanky,having a a green jacket with a white undershirt,and a purple skirt on."Oh,I'll give you satisfaction...."She mumbled,walking towards the group of friends.

"Hey guys!Who's this?"

"The new friend that arrived this morning. Go ahead,tell her your name."Wilt said,smiling widely as usual.

Fighton stuttered,staring."Uh...m-my n-n-names Fight-o-o-n...."He managed to say.

"I'm Frankie,the caretaker here at Fosters. If you need anything,just call me!"She said and walked off.

"Hello-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!"Bloo said,waving his stub of an arm in front of Fighton's face."You there?"Bloo then began to punch,having little effect though,since the blob wasn't very strong.

Fighton snapped out of his trance."I think I'm in love....."He whispered to himself dreamily.

_That Night_

Fighton sat on his bed,staring up at the ceiling. It was a fairly sized room,and had a great view of the backyard. Fighton recalled what had happened today. He met a snobbish Rabbit,made some friends,Met the incarnation of evil itself,fell in love,and a few other things like beating Bloo's score at nearly every videogame in the arcade(thus the shin getting kicked),had a delicious dinner,and now here he was.

"My first day at Fosters....."He mumbled,rolling over on his side.

The friend smiled."Best day ever!"


	4. Chapter 4

Notes:Thanks for the great and positive reviews guys!It's really given me inspiration^^

Also,the character 'world' or fan-called 'face' that was introduced in the latest special,Destination:Imagination,will show up in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4:_2nd Day_

Fighton awoke with the sun streaming into his face. Jumping out of bed quickly,then doing a few stretches."Let's see what today's going to bring...."

Walking into the dining hall,well,more like walking into chaos. Food was flying in the air. Friends slung bowls of cereal,pancakes with syrup,orange juice,any breakfast item you could imagine was in the food fight. Standing on the table,was Bloo,aiming at Mr. Herriman with oatmeal goo on his stubby appendage.

Fighton picked up a very buttery biscuit,and a well-aimed shot hit Bloo directly in the head.

"CEASE AND DESIST!"

The food fight came to a halt. Mr . Herriman straightened himself out."Now,form and orderly fashioned line out of my office,and each friend,prepare for a stern talking to!"He said,and hopped in front of Bloo."Especially you,Master Blooregard."

Fighton stood in line behind a small,plushie-like friend. He nervously switched from one foot to the other."Hey,you okay?"Fighton asks."No....this is my first time getting in trouble here!"

"Hey,same thing for me too.I just got here yesterday!"

"I've been here for a month."

"How'd you get here?"

The plushie seemed reluctant to speak. He finally related the entire story.(Watch the special to find out what happens!)

"That's interesting!"Fighton said,once World had finished. The line had shortened quite a bit,and they were almost at the front. World looked back,and smiled at Fighton,and entered Mr. Herriman's office. About 10 minutes, it was Fighton's turn.

He walked out of the office,his head hurting."I've never met a person who could talk so much,tick me off,and give me hard lesson in 'throwing projectile consumptions' in just 10 minutes......."

Outside, Frankie was keeping the rest of the friend's in line under control. Fighton felt his knee's buckle."Oh,hi Fighton!"She said,walking over to him. He tried to make a reply,no sound."Have you seen Bloo around?Whenever he dissapears,someting bad happens....."Frankie began to mumble to herself.

"N-no!I haven't seen him since the f-food fight this morning......"He replied.

"He was the first in line. So,he got off early...."

As if on cue,Mac comes running into the foyer,panting heavily."Frankie!Quick!Bloo!Backyard!HURRY!"

Fighton kept pace with them as they ran into the backyard.

Outside,a gigantic black cage loomed over everything in the rather large backyard.

"Mac,tell me what happened!"Frankie yelled.

"I followed Bloo outside when he was done in Mr. Herriman's office. He was talking about how he could do anything he wanted."

"Cause he's so awesome?"Frankie interrupted.

"Yes. Then,he looked at the cage,and just went in like an idiot!"

"I don't get it,what's so bad in there?"Fighton asked,pointing at the cage.

"Extreme-a-saur's. Dangerous imaginary friends made by teens."Frankie explained."The're probably tearing him to bits!"

Fighton considered this for a moment,then put on a stern face. He walked up to the cage,and entered."NO!"Frankie and Mac yelled in unison.

The cage was even bigger on the inside than the outside. The only light was coming through the bars."Bloo?Blooooo?"Fighton called. He was greeted by a gutteral roar.A flash of azure ran behind Figthon."He's going to eat me!I'm too young,handsome,and awesome to die!"

Coming into the light,was a huge black ball. It's eyes red dots,and it's mouth jagged. Dragging behind it was a tail of spiked balls. Again,it released a roar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:_Versus the Extreme_

"Bloo......slowly move towards the entrance....."Fighton said,taking Bloo in hand,and inched towards the door to the cage. The Black ball watched their every move,waiting for the chance to attack,like a beast in the wild.

They were only inches away,and then the twisted figment took it's leapt at them,teeth gnashing.

Fighton opened the door,and tossed Bloo out. Before he could run out,the heavy metal door closed.

He turned around,and barely dodged the attack.

"Alright,no more Mister Nice Friend."He said,taking a fighting stance:fists raised,and all his weight to the balls of his feet,ready to spring.

It charged yet again,but Fighton was took the offensive this time. Lunging forward,he brought his fist crashing into the ball's forehead(?).The beast gave a whimper,as cracks had appeared where Fighton had struck.

Outside,Frankie was attending to Bloo."You okay?Any scratches,cuts,broken bones?"

"No,the only thing hurt is my ego.I could have taken that extreme-a-saur."Bloo replied.

"No you couldn't!And Fighton is in there right now,probably getting shredded!Mac,go get Mr. Herri-"

Before she could finish,the trio outside could hear punches,kicks,and something whining in pain from inside the cage. It all came to an abrupt halt.

The cage door opened,and Fighton stepped out,barely a scratch on him."Hey guys,what's up?"He said with a smile.

"Your okay!"Frankie said,running up,and hugging him. The friend's smile became a dreamy blush.

"What happened in there?"Mac asked,Fighton snapped out of his daze when Frankie let him go."I,erm,gave the Extreme-a-saur some lessons in manners. Care to take a look?"

"Um,no what we heard out here,I think you practically mangled the thing."Frankie said,giving a slight grin."C'mon hero,I think you have a congrats dinner for you tonight."

"What about me?Don't I get anything?!"Bloo protested.

"All you get is some extra chores,which I'm sure Mr. Herriman woud be happy to give to you."Frankie replied.


End file.
